Control
by Star Mage1
Summary: Rodney's use of Lucius drug on Sheppard does not work well. The team has to deal with the consequence of John's reaction to the drug. Episode tag to Irresistible.
1. Control

**Summary: **Rodney's use of Lucius drug on Sheppard does not work well. The team has to deal with the consequence of John's reaction to the drug. Episode tag to Irresistible. **Edited 3/2/2007**

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** This has been in my head for a while now ever since I saw Irresistible. Last night I couldn't sleep until I wrote it.

**Control**

**Chapter 1**

"Well I'm going to make sure that Rodney destroys all of the plants. I want to be sure that there is nothing left." Ronon then leaves the gate room following the direction McKay took. The others watch as he leaves.

"Do you not think we should help John? I do not think he would appreciate being controlled by Lucius drug," asked Teyla.

"Don't worry I'll give him the antidote, but after he cleans Rodney's room a bit. Perhaps that will help him quit making comments about us being under Lucius influence," replied Carson.

"I don't mind leaving John the way he is for a little while. I am getting tired from him asking if I still long for Lucius touch. This would be a good lesson for him," said Weir.

"I guess it would not hurt him if he was left the way he is, but just so he understands what we have been through," said Teyla.

* * *

John was walking on a balcony that over took the ocean on his way to McKay's room. _I can't wait to get started on cleaning Rodney's room, he will be so happy with me when it is done. _John thought to himself with a smile on his face, but slowly the smile on his face turns in to a frown.

_Wait a minute why would I clean his room_, thinks John as he stops walking_. Because he asked you of course and you want to see him happy._

"No, I would never clean Rodney's room if he asked me to do that," John mumbles to himself. He begins pacing back and forth on the balcony.

"Why do I want to do what he asks of me," John's eyes widen in shock, "No he couldn't have used Lucius drug on me."

_That can't be it, besides Beckett gave Rodney the antidote. So there is no way the drug would work if Rodney took it_. John stops pacing and appears to calm down. _Of course he didn't use the drug, besides he wouldn't use the drug on me because he is my friend_. John begins walking again; _I better get going I still need to clean Rodney's room_.

_No, no, no,_ thinks John as he stops suddenly and grips the railing. _This isn't right,_ John thinks as he looks over the railing into the water

_I can't be under the drug, but Rodney is a genius he could have figure a way around Beckett's antidote._

_Stop thinking that, besides Rodney would never do that to you, now come on you need to clean Rodney's room._

_No I would never in my right mind clean his room._ John closes his eyes in frustration.

_Come on John you are doing him a favor, besides he does so much it is the least you can do._

"NO" John screams as he grips the rail firmly.

_There was no doubt about it,_ John thought, _something wasn't right with him._ _I need to get Beckett's antidote,_ _wait a minute, why didn't he or the others stop me in the gate room_. _Shouldn't they have realized that something was wrong when I said I will clean Rodney's room?_

_Because nothing was wrong of course John so stop worrying._

"No John, you need to get a grip" he says to himself.

"You need to do something before you lose complete control of yourself. You made it without falling under Lucius control, you can figure out away from Rodney's control. But the cold was what protected me from Lucius before. Maybe a cold shower would shake me from Rodney's control."

_No_, John thinks as he shakes his head, _that's not soon enough he needs to do something now_. He then opens his eyes and looks at the water.

"That's it" John exclaims.

John then begins to climb up on the railing. Once over the railing he takes a quick glance at the water. _This should work; the cold of the ocean would get him back into control_. Without a second thought John jumps from the balcony in to the ocean. The fall towards the water goes quick in John's mind considering the height he jumped from. And before he knows it he has hit the water. John feels a sudden rush of awareness but as quickly as that came it is gone. Before he even knows it he loses conscious.


	2. Deep End

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I have no idea how the levels of Atlantis are designated or broken up. So I am making the levels up, please forgive me if they aren't correct. Another thing I am no doctor so I have no idea if the medical jargon that I write is correct. **Edited 3/2/2007**

**Control**

**Chapter 2**

Major Lorne was patrolling outside, on the level even to the ocean, when he heard a loud splash. Deciding to check out what it was he cautiously steps towards the edge. Looking out at the water he sees nothing but the waves moving across the ocean. Lorne shrugs his shoulders.

"Must have been a fish," Lorne turns around and begins to walk away, but stops as his radio crackles with static.

"Reports of someone jumping off a balcony on the south side of Atlantis," the radio hisses. Lorne's face contorts in to shock. He quickly looks back towards the water. In the water he now sees a body floating face down on the surface.

"I need a medical team to level S1 section 4." Lorne calls into his radio, he then jumps into the water and swims towards the body. Once he has a good grip on the body he heads back. By the time he reaches the edge the medical team has already arrived, they help to pull the body from the water. Once out of the water Lorne finally gets a good look at the body, however he stares in surprise when he realizes that it is Colonel Sheppard.

"I have a pulse but it is faint. However he is not breathing," the medic starts performing CPR on John. After a few tries John finally coughs up the water he swallowed and starts breathing again.

"Good he is breathing, lets get him up to the infirmary immediately," stated the medic. The medic team rushes to the transporter followed closely by Major Lorne.

* * *

"Is everything ready for the medical emergency and also where is Dr. Beckett?" asked Dr. Biro.

"We are prepared for the incoming patient. However Dr. Beckett is taking a break right now. He said he wanted to rest after having to go through the withdrawal without any aid and then having to immediately get to work on the serum against Lucius drug," replied the head nurse. Just then the medic team comes in with John followed by Major Lorne.

"Does not matter if Carson is on a break, he would want to be the one who took care of Colonel Sheppard so get him now," Dr. Biro told the nurse as she sees who the patient is. "Alright what can you tell me about the Colonel's condition?"

"Jumped from a balcony into the ocean, was found face down in the water. He was not breathing for a short period, but we were able to resuscitate. The Colonel had swallowed some water, but coughed the water up when he started breathing again," replied the medic. Biro looks at John to find him beginning to awake.

"Where am I?" groans John.

"You are in the infirmary. Can you tell me what happen?" asks Dr. Biro as she checks his pulse.

"I ah jump into the water to regain control," responds John groggily.

"Why would jumping off a balcony into the ocean help you regain control?" asks Dr. Biro as the nurses move John onto one of the medical beds and begin removing his wet clothes.

"I needed Beckett's serum, but was losing control. I felt myself slipping so I had to do something right way. Cold protected me before, saw the water thought it would help me regain my senses."

"But why didn't you just told someone you needed Beckett's serum, they would have help you get it before you lost control. Besides how can you be under the drug's influence? Lucius has been gone for hours and everyone except you was given the serum, so there is no one here who could have used the drug to control you," question Dr. Biro.

"They must have known something was wrong when I said I would clean his room, but they didn't stop me when I left the gate room. If they would leave me under the control of the drug, how could I be sure that I would be help right away? I don't know how he got it to work but Rodney is genius," answered John.

"Colonel are you telling us that Dr. McKay got the drug to work even with the serum in his system and used it to control you?" asked Major Lorne. The question went unanswered however as John lost consciousness. "Is he alright?"

"We will keep an eye on him, but he has been through quite an ordeal. I will also have the serum administered to him. What I am worried about is his reaction to the Lucius drug. It is different from what everyone else's was, but that could be because of it being altered so it can be used" said Dr. Biro.

"I am going to question McKay and find out if he really did use the drug or if this is something Lucius did before he left. I just find it hard to believe that McKay would do that to the Colonel," said Major Lorne.

"What you need to do is get out of those wet clothes first. In the mean time I will contact Dr. Weir and she can handle Dr. McKay"

"You contact Dr. Weir but I'm not going to wait on questioning McKay," said Lorne as he rushes out of the infirmary.

* * *

"There that was the last of all the plants. Now that I destroyed it all you have no need to hover over me any more," replied a frustrated McKay.

"Good, now you can destroy whatever drug you made so far that you have not used" stated Ronon.

"Oh come on, who knows what we can use this for. It can be a great advan…" Ronon stares at McKay. "Alright already I'm going to destroy what is left now," says McKay with a sour look.

Rodney retrieves all the vials of the drug he had left. With a resigned sigh he destroys their contents. He looks at Ronon "There are you happy now. As you can see there is nothing of the drug left for me to use."

"So you did find a way to use Lucius drug." In the door way stood Major Lorne staring down at McKay. The angry look he had on his face gave McKay a feeling of impeding doom, even with him being soaking wet.


	3. Why

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated for some time. I wrote some other fics during the time, since I got those out of my head I have been able to continue with this. **Edited 3/2/2007**

**Control**

**Chapter 3**

"Why are you soaking wet?" Ronon ask questioningly as he stares at Lorne.

"Sorry but I will be the one asking the questions. First how were you able to get the drug to work and second why the hell did you use it to control the Colonel?" Lorne ask as he moves so that he is standing right in front of McKay.

McKay swallowed nervously as Lorne loomed over him making him hesitate before answering. "Well it wasn't too hard for a man of my genius. I had been studying the drug before I was force to join the Lucius fan club, which by the way Beckett used my notes of to create his serum. All it took was some modifying of Lucius drug so that it wouldn't be neutralized in my system by the serum that Beckett gave me. However the modifications only allow it to be used, it does not allow me to control anyone who has taken the serum. This doesn't mean I was trying to control everyone. And if it just so happen that Sheppard is the only person who could be affected, then why not give him a better understanding of what we went through and get him to stop his comments. It was not like I meant any harm I was just having him clean my room." McKay said trying to put up a brave face to Lorne.

"Hasn't the Colonel been through enough? You just had to go and put him through this. And Ronon how much about this did you know? Were you aware of what McKay did to the Colonel and if so why didn't you get someone to administer the serum?" Lorne's intense gaze shifts on to Ronon.

Ronon casually leans against the wall staring back at Lorne, "After I found out what McKay did I went to make sure that he destroyed everything. In regards about Sheppard I knew, but I felt it was important to make sure all of the drug was destroyed. Besides I figure Beckett would send someone to help him. Seeing how he as well as Teyla and Weir were there when Sheppard took off saying he was going to clean McKay's room." Ronon watches Lorne as his visage contorts into shock.

"Major what is this about anyways? Did you find John cleaning my room?" McKay's question pulls Lorne's focus back on to him, "Looking at how soak you are it seems to me that you had fallen into the ocean. Is that what happen, you tried to stop him from cleaning my room and he knock you into the ocean. Well I..."

"McKay shut up right now; you're this close from having me throw you over a balcony. For your information I got wet from jumping into the ocean to rescue the Colonel. It seems he had an adverse reaction to you using the drug to control him and he decided to take a nose dive off one of the balconies. All I can say is if the Colonel doesn't recover completely from what you did there will be no place in the universe where you can hide." McKay's face shifts in to shock all the while Ronon's relax pose stiffens.

"What, but how could this have happen? I never would want him to hurt himself. What is his condition? Will he be alright? I've got to check on him."

"You are not to go anywhere near him. Not until it has been clear that the drug has left your system. In the mean time you will stay here and you will send a report with all your notes on the changes you made to the drug."

"Fine I will remain here for the time being, but what is John's current condition," McKay asks earnestly.

"I'm not sure what his current condition is. When I had pulled him out of the water he wasn't breathing but the medic was able to resuscitate him. He later regained consciousness and was able to explain why he jumped but he then lost consciousness again. After which I came here to find out if what he said was true, which I really hoped wasn't. Look I'm heading back now, Ronon I know you want to check on the Colonel but can you stay here and make sure that McKay doesn't leave."

Ronon nods in response. Seeing Ronon accept this Lorne turns around and leaves.

* * *

When Carson enters the infirmary his eyes immediately focus on to the bed where John is. He approaches John's side and begins checking his stats. Dr. Biro moves with a syringe to the other side of John's bed, injecting its contents in to John's IV.

"Aye what can you tell me of his condition," ask Carson.

"Well I just injected him with the serum for Lucius drug. His test had showed an increase in gamma activity. It wasn't near the levels of those fully under the influence but it was high enough that he could most likely be partly controlled. We have also been warming him up to get his body temperature back to normal levels."

"This is all my fault, if I had just given him the serum earlier he wouldn't have ended up like this." Carson looks down guiltily.

"This wasn't your fault you couldn't have known that something like this would happen. We have been so busy with giving everyone who was under Lucius influence the serum that we saved him for last. No one thought he could be controlled after Lucius received the serum and was sent packing. Besides John was still recovering from his cold at the time." Biro's comforting words does little in easing Carson's guilt. Biro then picks up John's chart and starts going over it with Carson. However she is interrupted by two people who rush into the infirmary.

"How is he" ask Teyla and Elizabeth at the same time.

"Considering what his body been through. I'm surprise he isn't in worse condition. His temperature is lower then we would like but ..." Biro was interrupted by the noise coming from John's bed.

The machines by John's bed had gone off in alarm; his heart monitor had flat line.

**A/N:** Now I'm not sure what I'm going to post next since I'm stuck between two story ideas. I have ideas in my head for a sequel to my other story **Your Wife **which I can't seem to get out of my head. The problem with the idea is I would have to put Sam under alien influence and I feel that is a bit clique. However it is the only way I can think of to get her to reveal things in front of other people that she wouldn't normally.


End file.
